Thanks For The Memories
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Blaine trying to shrug off ex-boyfriend Sebastian  bumps into Kurt Hummel on the Dalton staircase and never looks back. Klaine in slight AU with very cocky Sebastian finally learning Blaine won't take him back


'_Oh you've got to be kidding me,' _Blaine thought as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see it was another text from Sebastian. It had to be almost 3am or something in Paris yet somehow he was still awake and deciding to text him. **Desperate** - decided Blaine, deleting the text without even reading it and shoving his phone into his pocket. As soon as he'd slid his phone back into his pocket he realised he hadn't bothered checking the time and felt foolish to get it out again to check so stretched his arm to glance at his watch.

_Shit. I should be there in less than two minutes and I'm ages away! Wes is going to murder me._

He picked up his pace, and headed for the stairs everyone else was already headed. He was supposed to be at their performance in the commons early to make sure they were set up for space and didn't need any more tables moving. His being late would only piss of Wes.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Um, excuse me?" came a voice behind him as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He almost didn't stop as he was so late but he didn't recognize the voice so realised he couldn't be rude to someone he didn't know. What a first impression _that_ would be.

He spun midway down the stairs, other students flowing around him like water as he stood still with the owner of the voice.

_Shit. Geez Blaine shut the hell up with the swearing already! Just... oh I don't know. Listen!_

"Um, I'm new here."

"Well, I'm Blaine." He smiled, offering out a hand, which the other boy shook.

"Kurt," he said, his cheeks turning ever so slightly pink from their previous pale complexion. _Oh god Blaine! Why are you even paying such close attention to how pink his cheeks are? Oh god shut up already! _"So, uh... What's going on?" asked the boy. He was dressed very fashionably in his attempt to replicate the uniform. He was clearly so new he didn't have a uniform... or wasn't actually new?

"Oh, it's the Warblers." Blaine laughed happily. "Every now and then they put on an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the whole school down for a while,"

"Wait, so the glee club here is actually cool?" the boy asked incredulously. _**Sooo**__ not a new student._

"Cool? The Warblers are like _rock stars_." Blaine smiled happily, so glad he was part of such a popular and loved group of people. They were all so nice (with the exception of Blaine's ex who was luckily no longer with them and in a different time zone) and just the best friends he'd had practically his entire life. Dalton was such a good move for Blaine.

"Wow..." the boy said under his breath.

"C'mon. I know a shortcut," he smiled, offering his hand out again. Kurt took it curiously and let Blaine pull him down an adjacent corridor to everyone else. They ran quickly through the somehow empty corridor.

_I bet this would look hilarious in slo-mo._ Blaine almost laughed to himself. _Or would it look like it does in films where the couple - __**NO**__ you are not having this thought you have literally just met this guy. Get a grip Anderson._

On reaching the doors at the end of the corridor Blaine let Kurt's hand go to push open the heavy doors. He immediately spotted Wes and shot him a quick apologetic look to earn him a slightly less furious look. Wes seemed to see the new guy and relaxed a little, knowing he at least had some sort of reason for being nearly late. The rest of the warblers also spotted Blaine just as quickly and got into formation to perform. Blaine pulled his bag from his shoulder, ditched it by the foot of a nearby sofa before turning quickly to Kurt who stood behind him, marvelling at the room.

"Oh I stick out like a sore thumb," he sighed, looking like he felt like hitting himself or something.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in," Blaine smiled, adjusting his jacket lapel but sticking with Kurt's rather obvious lie. He was right though. Everyone wore their immaculate and identical uniforms the same and Kurt's attempt to blend had rather failed. He heard the Warbler's begin their beat and clocked immediately that was his cue.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he quickly darted into position and ignored the look he got off Wes before starting up his solo.

* * *

><p><em>Text! Maybe it's Kurt. Fuck Blaine, you're such a girl.<em> He thought as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and groaned. _Seriously? It must be - you know what? I don't even care how early it is in Paris. Fuck Sebastian._ A small part of Blaine's brain decided to chip in with _you nearly did_ as he deleted the text angrily. He so hated Sebastian for all he put Blaine through and he was so tempted to just buy a new SIM card to get a new number and stop receiving texts from him but then he remembered he'd given this number to Kurt. He almost groaned and hid his face in his pillow at the thought of still receiving texts for Sebastian when his phone buzzed again in his hand. To his delight it was actually Kurt.

_Please tell me this is actually Blaine?_

_Hey Kurt :)_

_Thank God for that :P_

_Did you really think I'd give you a wrong number Kurt?_

_No but I still feared you would. Nobody's normally that nice to me when they first meet me._

_I'm so sorry Kurt,_

_Hey, it's not your fault. You've actually been nice to me, you don't need to say sorry for anything, except maybe all that hair gel ;)_

_Hey I like the gel! :P I thought it look kinda nice... I'm guessing you thought otherwise?_

_Weeell... ;) It's not the worst hair I've seen, but I'm pretty sure laying off the gel every now and then might bump you higher up the list into the better hair styles I've seen_

_Hey I leave out the gel at the weekends, it's not permanently gelled into this. It's just such a mess without it_

_Well maybe if we met up at a weekend sometime I could be the judge of that?_

Holy shit. He could only imagine how nervous Kurt must've been flirting like that because from his meeting him earlier that day, he'd said he was the only openly gay kid at his school. Wait was Kurt really flirting then? Was he already getting ahead of himself because Kurt was cute and - O_kay, stop right there. There's no way you're going to try anything on Kurt. He's going through a tough time and probably just wants a friend who actually understands what he's going through. Play it cool Blaine. Really cool._

"Blaine?"

"Yeah mom?" Blaine said, her voice bringing him from his internal conflict. She stuck her head through the door of his bedroom and smiled at him.

"I'm just booking tickets for the latest harry potter film. The one out this weekend?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you Blainey?" she laughed, her eyes lighting up as she smiled. "Anyway, I've managed to grab some seats but there's an empty one right next to us so I thought you might like to take a friend?"

"I love you mom! Yes book the extra seat!" he said, practically bouncing in his seat on his mattress. She laughed at him again before retreating from his doorway.

"Will do Blainey,"

_How 'bout this weekend then?_

* * *

><p>"Oh my," Kurt said as he opened his front door that weekend to let Blaine pick him up. Blaine ran a hand through his loose curls, wishing they were back in the security and normality of his gel.<p>

"I told you it was a mess without the gel," he blushed under Kurt's gaze. Kurt seemed to remember how to move again - apparently he'd forgotten at the sight of Blaine and had frozen gawping slightly at his hair - blinked rapidly a couple of times before leaning backwards to grab a bag that rested on an end table just inside the door.

"I'll be back late dad, I've got a key." Kurt said over his shoulder as he stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

"It's not a mess really. It's..."

"A disaster?" laughed Blaine.

"Well, I was going to say eccentric." He laughed.

"Well no one will see it in the cinema so I guess it's not so bad," Blaine shrugged as they returned to the family Sudan. Blaine opened the door like a gentlemen for Kurt who blushed lightly and climbed in.

"Hello Kurt," Blaine's mom said, smiling into the rear view mirror.

"Kurt, this is my mom. Or taxi for the night," he laughed. She rolled her eyes in the mirror.

"Call me Amy, Kurt. None of this 'Mrs Anderson' nonsense. It makes me feel so old." She laughed as she slid the car into drive and set off.

"Hello Amy," Kurt smiled nervously.

"She's just trying to be cool by getting my friends to call her Amy." Blaine stage whispered to Kurt.

"Am not!" she laughed in reply. "Mrs Anderson just sounds so formal. I get enough of that at work," Blaine was happy to see Kurt laugh a little too and watched him relax a bit into his seat throughout the car journey to the restaurant. He was glad his mom was so good at banter because it kept things light and fun, something Kurt sounded like he needed from his visit to Dalton and some of his texts since Monday when he'd invited him out to tonight. After dinner they headed to the cinema and joined the long queue to get inside. It was opening night - which made Blaine even more proud of his mom for managing to get tickets just a week beforehand - and everyone was out in costumes.

"Damn, we should've dress up," Kurt laughed as he saw someone dressed as Hagrid a couple of people in front of them.

"Well I did bring these just for a laugh," Blaine said, pulling a pair of rounded specs from his pocket.

"You would make an awesome Harry Potter," Kurt laughed as Blaine slid the glasses on.

"Meh, I don't have the right clothes. Harry has a real air about him and I'm not sure I've got it." Blaine shrugged, his eyes adjusting to the glasses lenses.

"Well you've got enough air in those curls," Kurt giggled, making Blaine blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." He said noticing quickly Blaine gaze drop to the floor as his cheeks reddened.

"It's fine Kurt. But you can see why I gel it back. It's crazy,"

"Well, better than the gel." Kurt smiled. Blaine's heart warmed but the moment was interrupted by a loud cheer from the crowd, signalling that the doors were opening to let them inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Blaine?<em>"

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked into his phone, having picked up on the first ring.

"_I... I don't know..._" came Kurt's scared voice from the other end.

"Kurt where are you?"

"_I... school. Parking lot._"

"I'll be there in ten minutes Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine called, nine minutes later. It was so lucky Dalton had some inset day and that he'd been home. His home was so much closer than Dalton and plus, if he had been at school he'd be currently skipping class. Although Kurt probably was skipping class right now, that wasn't what worried him.

"Over here," Kurt's timid voice called through the parking lot. Blaine spotted the brunette standing by a vaguely familiar car which he realised he'd seen on the drive at Kurt's house last weekend and ran over to it.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I... I don't know Blaine. I just..." Kurt replied, his face red and tearstained.

"It's okay Kurt. Come here," Blaine said, pulling the boy towards him into a reassuring hug. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Kurt sniffed and nodded, letting Blaine guide him over to his car and help him into the passenger seat. Blaine drove quickly home, the ride silent but for the occasional sniff from Kurt.

"Come on Kurt. Let's get you inside," Blaine comforted.

"Thanks Blaine," he managed.

"What are friends for?" Blaine smiled.

Blaine unlocked the house; found it luckily still empty and guided Kurt to the sofa before quickly walking to the kitchen to get Kurt a coffee.

"Coffee for Kurt Hummel" he said softly as he handed Kurt over the coffee. Kurt sat still tense and fragile on the sofa but at the smell of the coffee couldn't help but let his shoulders relax slightly and drink.

"Wait, is this a medium drip?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. For some reason dad bought a full coffee house style coffee machine for the kitchen. Its pretty pointless but I guess you never know when it might come in handy." Blaine shrugged.

"But... you know my coffee order,"

"Of course I do," Blaine smiled, having remembered perfectly from their two previous coffee dates. Kurt smiled weakly and drank some more coffee and sinking deeper into the sofa.

"I... I'm sorry for doing this to you Blaine. I just... I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's the least I can do. I've been through enough crap to know it would've been easier to deal with if I had a friend by my side. I don't want you to feel as isolated as I did Kurt. I want to be there for you." Blaine said earnestly.

"I... god I can't believe it though. I confronted Karofsky, Blaine." Kurt said, leaning his head back against the sofa. "Turns out the reason he's been bullying the crap out of me is that he's gay. He blames me for it. He's terrified of loosing his reputation if anyone found out."

"Oh Kurt."

"It's worse Blaine. He didn't, like... tell me. He... Blaine, he kissed me." Kurt said, screwing up his eyes and letting fresh tears fall.

"Hey, shh... it's okay Kurt." Blaine said, gently wiping away his tears with his thumb.

"Oh Blaine I... I feel like such an idiot. And I... I can't believe _Karofsky_ had to be my first kiss,"

Blaine couldn't find any words. His inside riled and he wanted to punch the guy for what he'd done.

"Blaine? Pleas say something," Kurt sniffed, realising the curly haired boy had frozen.

"Sorry I just... I wish that hadn't happened to you," Blaine managed. "I'm just having a little battle inside my head right now,"

"What, you vs Karofsky?" Kurt asked, trying to joke but still crying.

"Not that sort of battle Kurt. The one against the part of me that wishes **I** had been your first kiss." Blaine said, his gaze dropping to his knees where his fingers twiddled nervously with the cuffs of his jumper.

"You..."

"I wanted to be there as your friend Kurt, but every time we talk I fall more in love with you. I can't help myself. You move me Kurt and I'm not sure where you've moved me too, but it's a hell of a lot nicer than the place my life was at before we met. I... I'm overstepping so many boundaries right now and I'm sorry but I..." Kurt placed his mug of coffee down on the end table carefully - Blaine heard the clunk of china on wood - but dared not look up. He felt Kurt's hand on his knee and forced himself to meet his gaze now, Kurt deserved this.

"I'm sorry Kurt I..."

"Shut up Blaine," Kurt said, his tears no longer falling but expression unreadable.

"Sorry," Blaine looked back to his lap again but Kurt's soft hand on his chin pulling his gaze back surprised him.

"No, I mean; Shut up and kiss me" Kurt said. Blaine needed no more invitation.

* * *

><p>"You're adorable you are," Kurt smiled as they ordered coffee in the Lima Bean a few days later before either had to go to school. Blaine blushed and picked up their coffees and followed Kurt to an empty table.<p>

"I just thought it would be fun, it's only a suggestion."

"Oh we're so going. It would be amazing Blaine," Kurt smiled as he sipped his coffee delicately. Blaine blushed deeper again and hid his face in his own coffee.

"What would be amazing?" came a voice from behind Kurt.

"Oh just myself and Kurt going to see Katy Perry when she's on tour." Blaine said a little stiffly and sent a look at Sebastian who was looming behind Kurt. "What are you doing _here_ Sebastian? Shouldn't you still be in Paris?"

"Well I heard rumours you'd found a new man. Congratulations."

"Kurt, this is my ex-boyfriend Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my boyfriend Kurt." Blaine said, trying hard not to glare at the smug idiot.

"Wow, you flew out here from Paris to see if Blaine really had a boyfriend?" Kurt smiled slyly. "Does that cry desperate or what?" he laughed. Blaine couldn't help but laugh too at the way Sebastian's grin faltered.

"Shoot. Kurt we'd better head off." Blaine said, noticing his watch. "I'd say it was nice to see you Sebastian but, well... c'mon Kurt," the pair stood and left happily, laughing, leaving a saddened Sebastian behind, all swagger gone.

Once parked at school, Blaine laughed to himself and pulled out his phone, opening the one contact he'd ignored for three months and sent a text.

"_Hey Sebastian?  
>Thanks for the memories,<br>Even though they weren't so great.  
>You know, he tastes like you only sweeter."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yeah I got Thanks for the Memories in my head today and after reading some Klaine fan fics dreamt this up. Hope you like this one shot and that you like my setting sebastian as blaine's ex. so yeah, byee xxx


End file.
